Life
by Chocolatheque
Summary: yeah this is embarrassing too, don't read this please


Life

Robin, Starfire, Beastboy, and Cyborg decide to play a game of "Life," and Starfire has her heart set on getting Raven involved...which leads to an awkward question... BBxRaven oneshot

Author's notes and disclaimer: Na di da! I don't own Life or Teen Titans. Here's how I got this idea...I had been working on BBxR stories, when my family wanted me to play a board game. Now, don't tell them, but I don't really like to play Life. So as I was playing, my thoughts were still with my fanfiction, when this evil idea entered my mind...hehehe...it sounds boring, but you'll enjoy it if you like BBxR, like me. Well, I hope, anyway.

"Put that piece over there, I said!" Cyborg commanded.

"I thought that the little bridge-y thing went here!" Beastboy argued with a "Life" game piece in his hand.

Cyborg growled. "No! You look at the bottom of the piece; they all have letters. Then you looks for the letter on the board, and THAT'S where you put it!"

"Friends, do not argue over mere game pieces. We are playing to have fun, yes?" Starfire said, once again in the position of median.

"Starfire's right," Robin agreed. "Don't bicker."

Cyborg grumbled something about cheap little punks always agreeing with their girlfriends, but finally settled down.

"Hey, Raven, don't you want to play?" Beastboy shouted to the dark Titan, who was quietly perched on the couch with a book.

"No. I detest games," was her curt answer.

Starfire pleaded, "Please, Raven! It would be fun! And I would very much like for you to participate!"

Raven groaned a bit. "I'm not coming over there to play some childish-"

She caught a glimpse of Starfire's disappointed expression, and then sighed. "I'll play. But Starfire has to move my piece for me. I'm staying here."

Starfire wasn't in the mood for arguing further, so she contented herself with that. "What color do you wish to be?"

"I don't care," Raven said.

For the next minute or so, Starfire moved Raven's piece for her, only occasionally consulting Raven on what she wanted to do, so it was mostly Starfire playing as two people than Raven playing along, but Starfire didn't seem to realize. After a couple of turns, Starfire called to Raven, "Raven, you have gained a husband."

The boys all snickered a bit, and Raven flushed. "Then put him in the back of the car," Raven managed to utter.

Starfire obeyed, and put the little blue piece of plastic in the "car." After this task was done, Starfire asked naively, "What do you wish to call your husband?"

Raven turned red again, and answered with an agitated tone, "Starfire, you don't need to NAME the stupid thing. It's not important to the..."

"But I think it's most fun. I plan on naming mine, so why don't you name yours?"

"Because I don't want to-"

"Please?"

"Starfire, I-"

"PLEEEAASE?"

"NO!"

Starfire seemed taken aback at Raven's outburst, but then asked sweetly, "Is your husband's name Beastboy?"

Cyborg and Robin burst out with laughter, but Raven and Beastboy both turned scarlet, both without words.

"S-Star!" Raven finally said, completely humiliated.

Starfire didn't intend to embarrass Raven, but could tell that she had. "I apologize! I do! You don't have to name your husband!"

Though everyone was still feeling a bit awkward, the game continued. A minute later, Starfire cheerfully announced "Raven, what do you wish to name your daughter?"

Raven turned red again, ready to kill. "STARFIRE!"

The end! Mwah ha ha!  
Okay, it was short, but it was kind of a spur-of-the-moment idea. I do NOT plan on continuing this or making it a chapter story, as I would not be able to think of anything to add (-.-0), so please do not ask. I'd really like at least five reviews for this, okay? I realize I'm not an awesome writer, but the low amount of reviews I'm getting is discouraging. Please help me make my dreams come true! XD If it helps make you review anymore, I'm turning 13 soon! I can't tell you if I already am, or am going to be, because that would hint the time of my birthday, but it's nearby, I assure you. Gimme a review as a gift! Arigato! Thanks for reading!  
-AnimeKittyCafe, AKA TwirlyWhirl (Twirly) or J-PopKitty (J-Pop)


End file.
